


Fate/Harem Extras

by kamenhero25



Series: Fate/Harem Antics [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Humor, Multi, Omake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenhero25/pseuds/kamenhero25
Summary: A collection of loosely connected and usually non-canon omakes for Fate/Harem Antics





	1. Harems are Hard Work

Shirou slumped over his desk with bags in his eyes.  He wanted to sleep so badly.  It was still fifteen minutes until classes started.  That was enough time for a nap, wasn't it?

"Good morning Emiya."  Shirou half raised his head as Issei took his usual seat next to him.  "You don't look well today at all."

"Good morning Issei," the red-head replied.  "I'm alright.  I just haven't been sleeping very well."

"What, is your harem keeping you busy at night?" one of the other student said with a teasing lit in his voice.

Issei pushed his glasses up, causing them to flash once in the light.  "That is hardly an appropriate question to ask someone in the morning."

"Yessss," Shirou groaned, sounding distinctly miserable.

Every single male in the room turned to glare envious daggers at him.  "That must be so terrible," one of them finally piped up, sarcasm dripping off his words.  "Having what... twelve girlfriends?  And all of them are super hot."  There were a few glares at the boys from the girls in the room, along with a few envious or annoyed huffs.

Shirou just buried his face back in his arms.  "Twenty three."

"Right.  Having twenty-three gorgeous babes around all the time must be awful for you."

"I'm so glad you understand."  It was a testament to both Shirou's tiredness and his lack of social skills that he managed to miss the sarcasm in that statement.  "Trying to keep up with them is a nightmare.  If several of them weren't wealthy, I wouldn't even be able to afford to put food on the table with how much they eat as a group.  Even on easy nights when I only have to feed seven or eight of them, it takes ages to set everything up.  I had to tap dad's old accounts to expand the kitchen just to have enough room to cook all the food at once."

"I thought you liked housework, Emiya," one of the guys chimed in.

Shirou yawned and rubbed his eyes.  "I do, but there's just so much of it.  Even with the List, it's a pain to organize."

Now everyone just looked slightly confused.  "What the heck are you talking about?"

"We made a list for what everyone does each day," Shirou explained.  "Who washes dishes, who cleans the house, who does laundry, who spends the night with me..."

"Wait, what was that last bit?"  Issei's stare immediately silenced the boy who dared ask, but it was too late.

Shirou's head smacked against the hard wood of the desk.  "It's awful.  There's so many girls that I had to make a freaking schedule.  Before that they were always fighting over who's turn it was and trying to sneak into my room at night so they could get a little extra once everyone else was done."

"Emiya, I think you can st-"  Three separate hands slammed over Issei's mouth before he could try to stop his best friend's out of control mouth.

"Even limiting it to two girls a night is starting to kill me," Shirou continued, too out of it to actually realize what he was saying.  "If one of my girlfriends wasn't a literal miracle worker, I probably would have been hospitalized from the chaffing alone.  I have no idea how I haven't given in to the exhaustion yet.  Do you have any idea how long Sakura can go?  I swear that a couple of nights I've actually seen the sun starting to come up before she finished.  And Luvia and Rin always turn things into a contest when they get paired up.  There's only so many times I can judge who's better before I feel like it's going to fall off."

By now every face in the room was red and Issei was struggling against three guys who were staring very intently as Shirou.  "You're a lucky son of a bitch, you know that," one of them finally said.

"Real lucky," Shirou agreed.  "Do me a favor and don't wake me until homeroom ends, alright?  Last night was Ayako and Serenity and they brought the whipped cream.  I can never sleep properly when they bring the whipped cream..."  He yawned again and his eyes finally shut and he started to snore softly.

The room was silent for a few moments before anyone spoke again.  "All in favor of waking him up by throwing him in the gym showers on freezing?" one boy finally asked.

"Aye!" the entire room replied.

Shirou grumbled in his sleep.  "No ropes tonight Fuji-nee... I still have rope burns from last time..."


	2. The Demon and the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prototype of a future scene where the King of Heroes encounters the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven

Gunner didn’t want to admit it, but she was running on fumes.  Her cloak had been shredded at some point, forcing her to abandon the tattered cloth and a large chunk of her hat had been sliced off.  She scowled as she looked up at the golden Archer standing on the roof of the temple.  It was almost ironic that she faced down death in a temple for the second time.  She just hoped that the result would be different this time.

“For someone who talks so big, you put on quite a poor showing,” Gilgamesh sneered.  “I thought that one who considered herself a king would fight with real strength, not hiding behind toys and boasts.  It’s amazing that humanity has lasted this long.  To think that humanity has allowed itself to be degraded to such a state.”

Gunner gritted her teeth.  “Degraded.  Such a thing you say.  Degraded.”  A manic giggle escaped her lips.  “You think humanity has become lesser as we’ve evolved.  What arrogance!  And people called me the fool!”

“If you think that petty insults will shake me, you’re deluded as well as weak.”  Three more portals opened, each containing another blade.  “Allow me to put you out of your misery.”  And all three hurtled toward the small girl.

A web of right light erupted in the air as a dozen muskets flashed into existence and blasted the blades from the sky.  “So I’ve been called.  Many people.  Many, many people have called me deluded.  Perhaps I was, to have such an impossible dream.  But no how much of a fool I may be, I will not stand here and allow you to insult what mankind has built!”  The air around her began to swirl.  “All you use to measure humanity’s worth is the strength of the individual.  You ignore the wonders that we have created.”

Gilgamesh looked slightly offended.  “This world has its amusements, certainly.  But I have yet to see anything I would call a wonder.”

Gunner stepped forward, as red light began to dance around her.  “Flying through the air would have been a wonder of incredible sorcerous power in your time, but now a man can climb onto an aircraft and cross the entire world in hours.  Going into space was nothing but a wild fantasy restricted to the arrogant gods themselves, but mankind has walked on the moon.  Humanity hasn’t grown weaker in your absence.  We’ve grown until what would have been miracles in your time are part of everyday life.  I spent my blood, my sweat, and my very life to see my dream born.  To see this country… to see mankind progress.  We grow, we strive, we innovate.  And we don’t need the arrogant approval of a king of a dead age to tell us what makes us great!”

Gilgamesh actually paused at that.  “You speak with great conviction for such a fool.  To unite all beneath your banner and to bind them to your command with force of will is truly an act that is worthy of the title of ‘king’.  But for all your protestations of humanity’s greatness, this age has no more heroes, no more great lords.  These wonders you obsess over are taken for granted by the lazy masses.  And while you may have been the king of your era, I am the first, the greatest of kings.  And as the king of kings, it is my duty, my  _right_  to release humanity from such stagnation.  If a culling is needed to do so, then so be it.”

Gunner giggled.  “Did they think this way when they looked up at me?”  she murmured.  “Is this arrogance what brought their blades to bear against me?”  Crimson fire burst into existence around her feet, forming a glowing circle.  “You are mistaken King of Heroes.  I am not just the king of my era.”  And the fire exploded outward, capturing everything around them in a swirl of light.

Gilgamesh reflexively turned his head to avoid the flash, and as he opened his eyes again, the world had changed.  The sky was choked with smoke and ash, and only a ruddy red light pierced through the cover.  Before him, a seemingly endless field of bones stretched across the ground.  Countless bodies, clad in ancient armor lay strew about, spears and blades still stained with blood and bones scarred with ash and gore.  And beneath his feet the temple burned with the unnatural crimson flames, so hot that he could feel the heat through his enchanted armor.

“You stand before the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven!” Gunner roared, the air filling with muskets.  “And it is my duty to punish those arrogant gods who would look down upon what mankind has created!”

Gilgamesh was stoic for a moment.  Then an uproarious laugh escaped his lips and he covered his face, doubling over and shaking with mirth.  “To think that this world would send another with such conviction that their very soul can warp the world to their will.  For all this age's flaws, it truly brings me the finest of foes to slay.”  He spread his arms wide and dozens of rippling golden portals split the air, filling the sky with light.  “Very well King of Demons.  If your conviction is thus, show me the power that you speak of.  Show me the strength humanity wields!”

And the air was willed with flying blades and the sound of gunfire.


	3. Beach Episode!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little teaser for a vacation that the harem will be going on after the Holy Grail War is done

“O~hohoho, aren’t you fortunate to have such a lovely and wealthy paramour, my love?” Luvia bragged from the front deck of the luxury yacht.  “How else would you have an entire week on a private island?  Someone from a fallen, poor family wouldn’t be able to set up such a fabulous vacation.”  She pressed her body up against Shirou’s side.  The red-head swallowed hard and tried not to look down.  Luvia’s… assets were nearly bursting out of her golden swimsuit, only held in check by a knot that looked far to flimsy for Shirou’s tastes.

Rin’s eyebrow twitched and both Sakura and Drake had to put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from doing anything.  “Just let me toss the rich bitch into the ocean one time!” Rin complained.  “We’re close enough to shore that she’ll be able to swim.”

“Can we try to not fight for the week?” Shirou asked.  Well, more pleaded.  “Please.  We’re supposed to be on vacation.”

“That’s damn right!” Taiga shouted from somewhere above them on the pilot’s deck.  “I promised to chaperone you kids this week.  And I don’t want to have to come back to tell everyone that you got eaten by a jellyfish or dragged off by a mermaid under my watch!  So don’t go getting in trouble, got it?”

“I’m pretty sure that mermaids are a bit nicer than that,” Medusa commented, absently pushing her hair back over her shoulders.  The long purple mane had been restrained into a tight braid, but it still waved behind her as the sea air blew around them.  “Sirens on the other hand…”

“Not nearly the point!” Taiga replied.  “And someone needs to go below deck and get the rest of the girls.  We’re about to pull in at the dock.”

“Ah, I’ll go get them sensei.”  Sakura turned and disappeared around the side of the boat, flashing Shirou a smile just before she was out of sight.

The boat slowed to a stop and the thundering sound of footsteps from below announced the arrival of the rest of the sizeable group.  “Wow!” Ilya said, jumping up on the railing and hanging so far over that Shirou was worried for a moment that she was going to fall overboard.  “So this is the beach!  It’s so pretty!”  Shirou chuckled and looked out over railing.  A band of white sand ran from one end of the island to the other, while the sunlight glistened off the rolling waves.  Small stands of palm trees provided sporadic shade along the coast while a massive beach house sat just up the hill from the shore.

“You’ve never been to the ocean before, have you?” Shirou asked, putting a hand on her shoulder to stabilize her.

Ilya smiled and flipped her hair back.  “I lived in a castle in the middle of nowhere where it snowed constantly for four months out of the year.  I barely know what  _summer_  is like, much less the beach.”

“We’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” Raikou said, stepping up behind Shirou.  The red-head half turned and immediately was greeted by an extremely large pair of… assets just barely held in place by a tiny purple eyepatch bikini.  He was starting to wonder if he shouldn’t have just blindfolded himself earlier.  There really wasn’t going to be anywhere safe to look today.  “We should take a longer trip someday,” she continued, folding her arms under her breasts and pushing her chest a little higher.  “And make sure that Ilya has a chance to see all the things that her family would never let her see.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Shirou said, quickly looking in a different direction.

“Oi!  Keep the hanky panky to a minimum down there,” Taiga called out as she turned the engine off and vaulted over the railing to join them on the foredeck.  She was wearing a bright green bikini with yellow trim.  “I want to go home telling everyone you got pregnant even less than I want to have to tell people you got hurt.”

“Isn’t the entire purpose of this trip to mess around?” Angelica asked, sounding slightly confused.  Her bikini was pure white, save for a pattern of black triangles along the top edge of both the top and bottom and her hair was pulled up in two waist length pigtails.

“And who still says ‘hanky panky’ anyway?” Ayako added.  She was wearing a pink one piece, with a decorative yellow flower pattern down one side.  “I thought you were like twenty five, not fifty.”

“She probably just wants to get time alone with Shirou first,” Drake interjected.  Her swimsuit barely contained her body at all.  It looked like something between a one piece and outright lingerie, with the red suit being strapless and split slightly to show off her cleavage.  She’d also somehow obtained a red novelty pirate hat somewhere and was wearing it rather proudly.

“Do I need to get out the straws again?” Martha asked with a smile.  Her black bikini was thankfully more covered by a red and white skirt while a wide brimmed black sun hat sat on top of her head.

“Yes,” Taiga said before anyone could respond.  A chorus of groans erupted from everyone else.  “Not for that!  Shortest three straws help me carry the luggage inside.”  There was more grumbling.  “And everyone else has to carry all of the beach stuff down to the shore.”

Martha smiled and pulled out a large bunch of well used straws, absently rolling them together in her hands to mix them up.  The girls lined up and one by one picked out one of the straws.  After a few moments of comparison, Medusa, Ayako, and Jeanne found themselves drafted into helping Martha and Taiga carry the small mountain of suitcases inside. 

“Why,” Jeanne grunted as she lifted half a dozen cases with one hand.  “In God’s name… did anyone think bringing seven suitcases was necessary for one week at the beach?”  She was wearing a jet black bikini with surprisingly feminine white frills along the edges.

“Well I needed to bring my beach wardrobe, and my party wardrobe, and then I needed to bring my special lingerie collection…” Luvia droned on as she tossed her towel and bag over her shoulder.

“Can I kill her just a little bit?” Jeanne muttered.

“Only if she tries to cut in on our Shirou time,” Angelica said as she passed a bag over to her Servant on her way down the gangplank.  Jeanne just grumbled as the bag was added to the pile.

Shirou smiled at the silver-haired knight.  “Don’t work yourself too hard.  We have all day and we’re supposed to be on vacation.  Just relax.”

Jeanne’s cheeks colored and she looked away quickly.  “Don’t worry about me you dumbass.  I’ll be fine.”  She lifted the entire pile and started to haul it all into the house.

Shirou chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.  “Well, let’s get the rest of the stuff to the beach then.  I’m sure they’ll want somewhere to rest once they’re done.”  He grabbed the cooler loaded with their drinks and tossed a towel over his shoulder and the rest of the girls followed him off the boat, carrying their own towels, bags, and beach supplies.

With eighteen hands at work, it only took one trip to get everything off the boat and fifteen minutes to have everything set up on the sand.  Shirou absently wiped his brow, feeling the tropical sun shining down on them.  He left Rin, Luvia, and Drake setting up a volleyball net, and arguing over who would team up with who, and walked to the nearest grove of palm trees to get a little much needed shade.  The beach was beautiful, but that didn’t mean it didn’t get hot fast.  He reached down, pulling his shirt off over his head and letting the sea breeze blow across his chest as he poured a bottle of water over his head.  Then he stopped as he realized that everyone else had frozen in place staring at him.  “Uh… is something wrong?”

“No, carry on,” Caren said.  She was wearing a high cut one piece swimsuit in a light bluish grey that brought out the color in her hair.  She took a seat in a beach chair next to Bazett and smiled as the other woman handed her a coconut with a straw sticking out of it.  Bazett was dressed in a deep navy blue bikini top with tight jean shorts on the bottom.

“Was that cabana here a second ago?” Shirou asked as the pair lounged in the shade.

“Rune magic,” Scáthach said as she mixed another drink in the second half of the coconut.  Her dark pink and blue swimsuit looked even darker in the shade, and she’d found a decorative flower to put in her hair somewhere.

“And where did you get the coconuts anyway?  Did we bring those with us?”

“Rune magic.”  Scáthach passed the second drink to her master and the lounging pair tapped the shells together before taking a drink.

“But that doesn’t…”

“I really wouldn’t question it,” Medea said.  “She’s not going to give you any other response.”  The younger girl was dressed in a pale sky blue bikini with a translucent purple cover up that she might as well have not been wearing.

Shirou looked at the impossible hut and nodded.  “I’m going to take your word on that one.”

“Come and swim with us,” Fiore said happily, taking one of Shirou’s hands.  “Casters says it will be great exercise for my legs.”

“Aquarobics are an excellent way to train muscles, but the resistance isn’t enough to cause strain or injury in most cases,” Medea agreed quickly.  “Please.  It will help her a lot.  Miyu and Liz are already down at the water too.”  Shirou looked over to see Miyu in her frilly blue bikini and Liz in her tiny deep red bikini splashing about in the shallows at the edge of the water.

“Of course,” Shirou said.  “I haven’t been swimming in ages.  It will be fun.”

“First thing’s first,” Raikou said, interrupting the trio.  She waved a white bottle in the air.  “Sunscreen everyone.  You don’t want to spend the entire week burned.”

“Can Servants even get sunburns?” Shirou asked.

“It never hurts to be safe,” Raikou insisted.  Then her lips twitched up into a small smile.  “And maybe you could help me and Ilya make sure that we get every… last… little… spot.  It can be so  _hard_ …”  Her hand ran up the valley of her breasts.  “To make sure you’ve gotten everywhere on your own.  And Ilya has such sensitive milky skin.  It would be a shame if she got a burn anywhere.”

“Something’s hard alright,” Galahad muttered.  The pink-haired girl had a simple white one piece with a skirt around the waist and a large pink bow set just below her neck.

“Cheater…” Serenity added, glaring at the much larger Servant.  Unlike most of the other’s Serenity’s clothes had hardly changed from her day to day outfit, though her leggings were gone, leaving her with just a  _very_  skimpy set of straps running from her shoulders down over her breasts and between her legs.

“Just because you always wear next to nothing and don’t get to show off anything special, doesn’t mean you have the right to get snippy,” Raikou said flatly.

Shirou hastily adjusted his shorts, hoping that the effects of Raikou’s little display weren’t  _that_  obvious.  “How about I help everyone who wants help with their sunscreen?” he suggested.  That immediately got everyone looking at him again.  “What?”

“I think that’s an excellent suggestion,” Scáthach said brightly.  “How about we lay out the towels, line up, and let Shirou work his magic fingers?”

Shirou was both impressed and a little nervous when the girls all managed to lie down on a lineup of towels in a perfect row within two minutes.  “I guess I’m doing everyone’s sunscreen then…”  He looked at the bottle Raikou had offered him and then at the long line of backs.  “I might need more than one of these.”

The others from the house had rejoined them and happily taken spots at the end of the line well before Shirou got through applying everyone lotion.  The frequent gasps ‘from the cold’, moans when he ‘hit the right spot’, and requests for ‘a little lower’ or ‘do my chest too’ drew the session out long enough that Shirou’s fingers were starting to get sore by the end and he definitely needed to cool off.

“Thank you dear,” Raikou said, smiling as the other girls dispersed out over the beach.  “Maybe I should help you with something too.”  She smirked as her hand grabbed the front of his trunks and slowly traced along the curve of his bulge.

“That’s really okay,” Shirou said, blushing.

“Oh, but you’ll be uncomfortable all day if we leave it like this.”  Raikou smirked and pulled him back behind a bunch of palm trees so they were just out of sight of the rest of the group.  “Just relax for me.”

Shirou caved as Raikou dropped to her knees in the sand and freed his cock from his shorts, her skilled hand running up and down his swollen shaft.  “Please be gentle with me.”

Raikou’s smile didn’t falter.  “Aren’t I always?”

Shirou had several responses for that, but all of them were lost as the busty MILF guided his cock between her breasts.  The oily lotion still lingered on her skin, making the soft valley slick and warm as she squeezed her massive mammaries together around his cock.  “Oh fuck…” he moaned as her heavy, oiled breasts stroked his shaft.

Raikou licked her lips and sped up a little, bouncing her breasts around him.  “Mmmm, you’re so hard for me,” she purred.  “Were we being bad girls and teasing your poor cock?”

“Yes…” Shirou hissed, biting his lip and absently running his hand through Berserker’s long hair.

“Poor boy.”  She ran her tongue around his swollen crown and flicked her tongue across the slit as precum leaked from it.  “Just let Auntie let all that pressure out.”  Shirou gritted his teeth and tried to control his breathing as her tongue danced around his head.  He was always weak when the girls were on the attack.  Raikou’s tongue circled his head again teasing the rim before she closed her lips around his tip and she began to suck him.  Her breasts stroked his shaft harder and her lips vibrated slightly as she moaned happily around his cock.

“Rai… Raikou!  I’m going to cum,” he groaned, his fingers curling in her hair.

Berserker smiled and released his cock with a wet pop, but didn’t stop stroking him between her breasts.  “Mmmm, unload all of that sticky cum on my face,” she cried.  “Give me you big, hot load!”

Shirou certainly didn’t need to be asked.  He moaned as his cock erupted, shooting thick bursts of white cream all over Raikou’s face.  The older woman moaned and opened her mouth, catching some of the cum on her tongue as the rest covered her cheeks, chin, and breasts.  “You had a lot backed up,” she commented as she licked her lips and swallowed.  “Have the girls not been taking care of you properly at night?”

“I recover very quickly,” Shirou said, panting a little.

“And we’re all very grateful for it,” Raikou said, absently lapping at the tip of his dick to make sure that she’d coaxed every drop out.  “Just make sure not to wear yourself out today.  Ilya’s night is tomorrow and it would be a shame if you made yourself sick from overworking your lovely body.”

Shirou shifted as she finally released his cock.  He quickly adjusted his shorts, adjusting them to make sure that he was comfortable again.  “I’ll be careful,” he said quickly.  “I think I’m going to head down to the water and catch up with Medea and Fiore.  Do you need help cleaning up?”

Raikou giggled.  “Oh, don’t worry about me.  I can clean up just fine.”  She ran a finger through the cum pooling in her cleavage and brought it up to her lips.  “Don’t keep the other girls waiting.  I’m sure they’re all  _very_  eager to see you.”

The red-head’s cheeks colored a little and he fled down to the beach, leaving the busty MILF to clean herself.


	4. 01000011 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 00110011 00110110

Shirou silently prayed that his dining room stayed intact as he flipped the eggs in their pan and glanced back over his shoulder.

“So you were a business associate of papa’s then?”  Thankfully it seemed like Raiga’s presence had at least forestalled any chance of the women gathered around his table trying to kill each other.  And he was getting along almost too well with Ilya.

The old yakuza laughed.  “You could say that!  Old Kiritsugu came to me when he needed to get a few things back when he first came to the country.  Sometimes you need a good supply chain to get what you need to relocate.  You know what I mean?”

Ilya smiled.  “Of cour01110011 01100101 00100000 01001001…”

Shirou silently prayed that his dining room staye01100100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100001 01100011 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100101…

Shir01101111 01110101…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

01001110 01100001 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01101110 01100001 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01001101 01100001 01110011 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01010111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01100101 01110010 00101101 01110011 01100001 01101110 00101110

01000100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100101 01101101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01100100 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00111111

01011001 01101110 01110101 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100101 01100011 01101001 01100001 01101100 00100000 01100011 01101100 01100001 01110011 01110011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01100110 01100101 01100011 01110100 00100000 01001101 01101111 01101111 01101110 00100000 01000011 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01101101 00101110 

01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01110010 01111001 00101110 00100000 00100000 01000010 01000010 00101101 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01000101 01011000 00100000 01010010 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01001000 01100001 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101011 01101111 01110101 01101000 01100001 01101001 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100110 01101001 01111000 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100001


End file.
